Hidden Files of Narada
by TheEclipsed
Summary: What could of been universe during those 25 years as he waited for the arrival of spock. Raesil x Nero- Ayel
1. Chapter 1: Half Breeds Among Us

Disclaimer Note:

I do not own any characters they belong to their creators but for my own in which I create here.

Summary:

Nero meets someone who helps him in more ways than one on his Journey. O.C. /Nero-Ayel

Chapter One: The Half Breeds Among Us

The prisons of Rura Penthe were cold and cruel now to anyone within its walls. Years had passed, Nero nearly lost count. The cold kept trying to clench his heart and the anger and hate kept it burning. He needed his vengeance. The torture had stopped for now, and he just mined with the rest of his men and other prisoners on this damn forsaken rock of a planet. With each strike of the pick he could see the image of Spock's face. He only really saw Ayel during meal but Nero never spoke. He was a bit legendary at the prison camp for his vow of Silence. Ayel had run into trouble though but his beating had been far worse than usual, he could see Nero arch an upswept brow in a question look. Ayel winced gently from a bit of discomfort, but he met his Captain's eyes. Then looked over to the right covertly. Nero followed the line of his gaze to see a young woman of around twenty or so in appearance. She had pointed ears like them but her brows didn't sweep back and she bore tribal designs like them in a way but of seemingly a bit of Earth origin of some kind of mythology.

Or perhaps family heritage but at the same time he could tell a bit of Romulan craft. A half breed of human and Romulan, she was around five nine in height. Slender with a bit of curve that made her form supple, a medium to regular bust, long black hair tied up and back. Bangs streaked across her face leaving a trace around her eyes that smoldered a near violet blue. Her face soft but sharp marred by a busted lip and split gash at one delicate eyebrow above her left eye that went down to nearly join the cut around her left eye on the cheek bone. Part of her eye bruised. Her left forearm was wrapped tightly some of the bandage red with a tail tale splint. Her tunic shirt ruffled and a bit torn, wearing pants, and long boots.

She was actually very attractive. This was her first year here or so Ayel said as he too watched her. Her spirit had not been broken instead as Nero watched the young half breed he could see the smoldering look of calculation as she watched their Klingon captors. One of his men was getting frisked by a guard for no reason. Of course as usual no one did a damn thing, but to Nero's surprise she was gone when he looked back. Ayel hadn't looked away and tensed. Nero looked around slowly then stopped to see the guard stiffen and in an angle most unnatural for the bulking frame of his body. He fell to his knees revealing the half breed behind him to hold his throat. Purple liquid washed over the black glove making it glisten. Whistles rose shrilly as the Klingon died. The half breed did not run.

She looked up face shadowed but her eyes caught the light and seemed to gleam. She moved as they did and hopped up landing on the post pushing off and onto another to pitch her body forward landing on a Klingons shoulders she again threw her weight into it and both went down with a resounding snap the Klingons neck and spine separated. She rolled and came up still walking moving and parrying a guard she angled his wrist it snapped and his own finger pulled the trigger at point blank his body jolted as blood sprayed prisoners as part of his head disintegrated.

Nero felt transfixed staring at this youngling of a half Romulan. A warrior, she was well versed in the arts of close quarter combat and she was smart. She had been studying the Klingons physiology this whole time and knew the best points to strike with what outfit they wore. Tactician, he stood and up onto the bench to watch her, her actions had affected the crowd into cheering jowls like some show for their amusement. She pushed the Romulan officer back and into the crowd that he was pulled by two of his fellow men disappearing before more guards showed up and would capture and interrogate him further. Some of the more pissed off residence moved up and beside her she looked at them sharply to see one nod at her and smirk she blinked but a smirk chased across her features revealing the foolishness of her youth but the fire of her spirit.

They moved and fought he lost track of her for a few moments, for once his heart sped up to the scenes before him. He saw her then as she was lashed but she caught it. Lip bleeding green as did the cut along her cheek. Gash reopened, the half breed gripped the lash around her wrist and hand and sneered, showing teeth and hateful wrath. Yelling out her fury as her blood burned and yanked hard taking the man off his feet and pulling the rail till it snapped impaling him with it to pull out and turn yelling and hitting another, not letting up running with the broken steel she impaled the guard through his chest plate armor and didn't stop till he met the wall and it pierced the other side she let go backing up he was held to the wall there like some grizzly trophy. Breathing harder till she was finally brought down fighting the entire time taken away.

Ayel stared and had been the whole time barely breathing, his heart was racing. He just saw something impossible. Nero felt a glimmer of hope pry its way into his being that renewed his want for vengeance. Another feeling came with it, gratitude. Gratitude to a complete stranger, her act had renewed his purpose and by the looks of his men given them also appreciation of hope. Sometimes the act of just one could really inspire many. He didn't see her for days but he had Ayel find out everything about her.

Ayel found the half breed one morning as he passed down the hall. She was on her knees and chained at the wrists. Asleep or unconscious, looking for guards he saw none and cautiously entered only to stop as a knife went to his throat. "What do you want?!" It was a young prisoner and another half breed. "I mean no harm to her; I wished to check on her." The prisoner studied him but let him go, "she's unconscious." He ignored Ayel and took out his satchel with salves and moved around to the back of her. Ayel followed and tensed her back was a mess of lashes and green. Flesh rendered and tender exposing muscle here and there. The other winced and cleaned softly but quickly and took out a needle and thread to get to work.

"Who are you?" Ayel asked softly, the half breed looked to him his black eyes calculating but he looked back to his work. "Raylus. I was a medical officer of the science vessel Narda, this is my commander." He had a gentle look for a moment as he worked. "She's an ex officer of the Romulan Star Empire but is more of an Engineer and pilot. "Raesil" he said gently to Ayel their eyes meeting before Ayel looked back at her, "Raesil…" he said softly to himself. He took one of the cloths and dipped it in the salve and gently lifted her face to wince but his chest swelled with anger at the guard but it was tempered by the compassion he felt for her right now. Cleaning her face and the wounds there. Raylus was her cousin both their fathers had captured women from Earth and instead of killing them had fallen for their charms. Her mother had been a teacher, a teacher of music and art. His had been an engineering architect.

His twin brothers and his young sister was also there in the camp. Ayel tracked them down himself and introduced them to the crew of the Narada. Keeping them close to his men, if they were to ever escape this pit he wanted them with them. They deserved that much he thought. Seeing Nero he crossed the courtyard with his plate and sat down. Their eyes meeting he began to tell Nero about Raesil. A plate slid beside his and Ayel paused to look and blinked there was Raesil. She was on the mend eyes meeting she inclined her head. Ayel did the same and watched as she sat beside them. Other prisoners watched her and most backed off. Nero was already legendary for his silence but now there was a new legend beside him, the prisoner who was the herald of war. The Romulan Phoenix, Raesil looked up from her plate and her eyes met Nero's and held for a moment.

Nero stared back into those violet like blue eyes and felt the barest shiver go down his spine. Her eyes held intelligence and the haunting soul of one who had to learn the hard way what her title meant and the price of survival. A kindred spirit of sorts, she didn't speak but ate quietly, he was not the only one to take that vow of silence. Nero watched her between bites and couldn't help but think of the half breeds amongst them.


	2. Chapter 2:Thoughts of souls

Chapter Two: Thoughts of Souls

It had been nearly three years since the arrival of the half breeds and twenty three years since Nero had been here. Yet in taking the drug he bartered for he soon learned something his Romulan brothers had forgotten. Telepathy, he only used it to speak to Ayel but Raesil had gone missing as had Ayel. Now he used it to search the minds of those of the prisons and found Ayel asleep from interrogation but reaching for Raesil he could not find her at first but then he felt that mental tug snag his focus. –I'm here Nero- Raesil answered his mental call. Nero felt a shiver chase down his spine but he held it back from his focus. – I can't find you; Ayel was taken to Interrogation, what of you? - Raesil looked around her darkened cell and the chains in which bound her. She had long ago blocked out the pain.

Yet what held her full attention was Nero, this was the first time she heard him speak, mentally or not. Raesil knew this form of communication she and her twin had been telepathic before his death. She envisioned every detail and sent the image down that chain to Nero that in his mind's eye he saw the dark cell, the twilight lights, felt the dark despair it offered. Could feel the shackles around his wrists that weren't there, the dull ache of a body healing from being nearly broken physically, his heart quickened. Taking in this with his senses, she had already been interrogated. –Are you…alright? - He ventured he felt a bit of a smirk grace him that was not his. –As well as anyone tormented for three days straight. They wanted more information on me and you, but like you I have taken a vow of silence. - Nero felt admiration and yet a feeling he couldn't describe. –Why? Why do you care to protect me and my men? – He could imagine her mile as he felt that ghost of a smirk and felt a secondary shared emotion of companionship through experience. – We are Romulan Nero, rather I am a half breed or not. I may not understand your purpose or your time frame but I understand that what you do is for all Romulans. For Romulus of the Romulan Star Empire. For that I would be in your corner till I draw my last breath.-

Nero did shiver and kept his eyes closed reaching harder and further down that connection to the young half breed he could smell her, hear her breathing, and feel her skin. The tip of his ear turned pink swallowing a little but he couldn't help it. Imagining touching her delicate cheek and tribal's. Could see those violet blue eyes looking up into his dark ones as they smoldered with the words of her conviction, Nero was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. Raesil shivered keeping her eyes closed, not daring to open them, to keep that connection. Nero was a powerful man and could sway anyone to his ideas with his passion behind it. She wanted to believe in something and someone like that, it saved her from this hell now called her life.

Yes she was young and Naïve, Nero traced her face and skin she felt the ghost of the touch and for some reason her body hurt less. –Look for me when you're released out into the yard Raesil- He said softly and regretfully broke their connection.

A week found Nero searching the yards with his eyes on his break and he found her. Raesil, she was still healing and this time it was her leg in a splint she had fashioned, a surge rose in his being at this. The cruelty she had endured in her loyalty was not unnoticed or forgotten by him. Nero crossed the yard and pulled her with him into the darkness of the bend of rock. Arms locking as she tensed she couldn't fight back without serious harm. Touching her softly she shivered to look cautiously and found Nero looking down on her. She froze under the intensity of his gaze feeling his touch trace as he had in their telepathic contact. She fought it but the tips of her ears were already burning and she was caught under his gaze and iron hold. Nero hid a shiver, her skin was very soft, supple yet unyielding as if to deny the cuts and bruises that dared mark her. She was strength and loyalty. He was curious to find out the other aspects of her personality though. He moved in that moment she froze finding her back to the stone and her gaze locked with his as he stared down at her. Towering and tall he was strength and fury. She knew that. Yet Raesil felt her voice leave her and lips go dry and none of that naïve strength as she felt the power of his body.

It seemed like forever trapped that way before she felt him lean closer, alone, for the first time in years Nero spoke. "Don't be afraid of me Raesil." She nearly stopped breathing at the voice that flooded her ears, "I won't hurt you. Please, trust me." Nero kept his eyes on hers and she couldn't look away and felt her body strangely still but relaxed. Feeling him lean and firm lips capture hers in what was unknowingly her first kiss to Nero. She felt weird, like nothing was real and yet everything was. Her eyes burned that she had to close them and she felt hot wetness caress down her cheeks that confused her. Pressing back.

Nero felt her press back and could smell salt looking he found tears, the expression on her face, Raesil had been hurting and this first act of compassion had broken her steel revere. Caressing away those tears with his thumbs as the traced down, strong hands holding her delicate strong face he welcomed the press making it linger that when her lips parted a bit for breath he deepened it slowly. Felt her shiver and her hands at his sides grip his shirt. Yet he couldn't lose himself in the kiss like this breaking it softly. He swallowed a little resting his forehead against hers. His heart beat against his ribcage and side like some trapped sparrow wanting to take flight. He let her go first into the yard before following but during meals she was never far away. Even in their cells she was never far away from the reaches of his mind.

He had not forgotten Mandala and the child he had lost but Raesil made the pain ease a little, the attraction was there. Thinking of her he couldn't help but think of the kind soul that she really must have had because that kiss was not lustful at all. Ayel had met a human named Clavell that had been a Stellar Cartographer before becoming a resident of the pit. Ayel believed he could help them in their cause with the calculation. He agreed to allow the human in on their plan and he mentally kept Raesil and Ayel close to him. He would be taking her and her half breed cousins with him. If they wanted to go back to Romulus he wouldn't stop them but in the back of his mind where the instinct of an alpha resided he wanted Rae to stay aboard the Narada.

He would make it so.

Next: Chapter Three Loss and Decision…


End file.
